The winner is
by ilovegeroro
Summary: Soul's brother Wes won at everything, so what happens when Wes sets his sights on one ash blonde meister in particular? Will Maka ditch Soul for the better brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! So here's the first chapter of my story! Are you exited? Probably not but whateves. By the way If you're looking for smut then look somewhere else -_-**

* * *

**8 Years ago: **8 year old Soul eater Evans sat as he watched his 11 year old brother Wes gracefully play the violin. Wes was a musical prodigy and did everything right, Soul however was always thought of as second best, never meeting his parents expectations. After Wes finished his song Soul could hear him getting showered with complements, no one ever complemented Soul on his music. Everyone always told him that it was "dark" and "distasteful" or strait up "awful". Soul tried to please his parents but it was hopeless. Wes won at everything from horseback riding to archery to flat out breathing. Wes was just...Perfect, and Soul had to except that, no matter how much it hurt him inside.

* * *

**Now: **Soul watched his ash blonde meister scurry around the kitchen cooking dinner while quietly humming to herself. Soul loved everything about Maka, from her kidish pigtails to the way her eyes lit up whenever she was determined or passionate about something. Soul loved her but he could never admit it because if she doesn't feel the same way **everything** would be ruined, there partnership and there friendship, Soul just didn't want to take that risk. "So have you thought anymore about the party yet?" Maka asked, pulling Soul out of his thoughts. "I still don't think it's necessary." He said. Soul's birthday was in 2 weeks and kid had insisted on having a party for him at his house, But Soul said that it was uncool to make a big deal out of one birthday. Soul got up to check the mail. "Bills, bills, coupon, Maka, bi-" Soul froze and stared at the envelope in his hand addressed to him with wide eyes. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it was just his imagination, sadly it wasn't . There in his hands was a letter from his brother Wes. He set the rest of the mail on the table and sat on the couch. He opened the letter with shaky hands and it read: "_Dear Soul, I have not seen you since you left to go to shibusen so I'm coming to see you and you're meister for you're 16th birthday. Don't worry, It's just me coming, Mom and Dad have a business trip. I'll be there 1 week before you're big day- Wes"_ Soul was speechless. Wes was coming **here**?! Maka must have noticed his distress because she came over and plopped down next to him. "Soul what's wrong?" Soul looked at her then back at the letter, he skimmed it over Again to make sure he had read it right. "Soul?" Maka asked, "M-my brother's coming to see us" He said in an ever so slightly shaky voice, not looking up from the letter. "Are you okay?" She asked. She got worried after he didn't respond and was about to say something else when he said, "Yeah...I'm fine" Maka could tell that he was lying and something was bothering him, but she decided not to pry to much into it.  
"Alright then" she said "lets go eat dinner then" Soul got up and went to eat dinner, Thinking about what the next week would bring.

* * *

**Tada! So wacha think? I know it's short and I'm sorry please don't kill me, I'll try to make the next one a little longer okay? Oh and I'm trying to decide if this should take place before of after Soul becomes a death sythe, What do you think? Anyway thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon, Brofist!- Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! Miss me? So here is chapter 2, sorry about it's shortness but ya know... Anyway enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, if I did I would not be writing here...and the show would suck :/  
**

* * *

Soul paced back and forth anxiously as the magical cat on the sofa watched his every move. "It's just you're brother ya know" She said to the panicked Sythe

"It's not like he's coming over to judge you. So calm yourself down before you make a trench in here." Soul looked over at the cat for a minute, then went back  
to

pacing. Maka looked over at him from the kitchen and let out a sigh. "Blair's got a point you know Soul" She said "It's just you're brother, you used to live with the  
guy for peat sake, it's okay for you to be a little nervous since you haven't the man for years, but it isn't like you to be acting like this and being so fidgety, is

there something I should know about?" Soul looked at his meister, she had a look of worry in her eyes, Soul hated it when he made her worry. He

smiled, "I'm fine, we just...don't have that much in common so I'm not really sure what to talk to him about, that's all." That was partly true, He and Wes didn't

have much in common but that's not what he was worried about. Soul went to the DWMA to get away from competition, and here it came about to walk

through his door. "okay" Maka said, a little unsure of his answer "just remember that you can talk to me about anything, okay?" Soul looked over at her and

smiled, genuinely this time, "Thanks Maka" he said. "Hey" Blair said, "what time is you're brother coming anyway?" Soul thought for a moment, "come to think

of it, he never gave me an exact time, just a week before my birthday."Blair looked at soul "should Blair change into her human form when souls brother

comes?" the cat said "I don't think that will be necessary Blair" Maka said quickly " we don't need Soul getting a nose bleed in front of Wes." Blair sighed "I

guess you're right Maka-chan, oh I'm late for work, say hi to you're big brother for me!" She said as she jumped out the window and into the street.

To be perfectly honest Soul was glad Blair had to leave. He could only imagine what Wes would think if he found out that Soul was living with two woman, one

of which was very...playful. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Soul walked over to the door with a pit in his stomach. _"here goes nothing"_

he thought, then he opened the door.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! There we go, hope you guys enjoy! Again sorry for it's shortness. Just so you know I wont be posting the next chapter for a little while cuz I have church stuff to take care of and a super fussy little sister and guitar lessons, But I'll try to post it as sooooon as I can. BROFIST!- Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys! so I just got back from this walk for preeclampsia and I thought, "hey, why not post my new chapter?" so here it is! Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, nor will I ever.**

* * *

"_here goes nothing" _He thought, then he opened the door. Soul stood there for a minute, then sighed and sat on the couch. "Hey is that any way to treat you're god?"  
The blue haired ninja said as he walked into Soul and Maka's apartment with Tsubaki in tow. "what are you doing here Black*star?" Soul said, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said "I'm here to meet you're brother and gain a new follower, HAHAHA!" Soul sighed, he didn't have time for this. "He's not here yet, And you're not meeting him today."

Black*star looked slightly dumbfounded, "What?!" He shouted, "why?!" "Because we don't need to traumatize the poor guy on his first day here, it's bad enough that he has to meet you at all." Maka called from the kitchen.

"When do we get to meet him Maka?" Tsubaki asked as she sat at the table next to her. "After we give him a tour of shibusen" she said, "Ones we show him around we'll introduce him to all of you."

Black*star jumped onto the table, "When you're brother meet's me he'll be begging to move here!" He shouted.

Yeah, whatever Black*star." Soul said to the ninja leaving footprints on his coffee table, "Now you guy's need to leave before he gets here."

"I demand you let me meet him TODAY!" He shouted. Tsubaki got up and dragged him out the door by his collar, "See you guys tomorrow then!" she said as she closed the door, leaving Soul and Maka to swim in there thoughts.

Maka came over to wipe the footprints off the table. "Hey, you okay?" Soul looked up at her,"huh?...oh sorry just..thinking."

Maka chuckled, "That's dangerous." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Soul was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath as he walked to the door, he opened it and smiled, "Wes!" he said, stepping aside to let his brother in.

"It's been a long time Soul." Wes said cheerfully "How have you been?" Soul closed the door and looked over at him, "Pretty good, you know how it is, busy busy, have a seat."

He and Wes sat and caught up for a little while, Maka watched them from the kitchen with a smile on her face. She decided to let them have some brotherly bonding time.

"Oh by the way" Soul said "I want you to meet my partner, Maka Albarn." Maka got up upon hearing her name and walked into the living room.

"Hi I'm Maka, nice to meet you." She said as the two boys got up, "It's a pleasure to meet you Maka." Wes grabbed her hand and instead of shaking it like Maka had expected, He kissed it!

Maka blushed lightly, Soul on the other hand was fuming, did he seriously just do that!? Though Soul knew why he did it, his parents had told them that it was the polite thing to do when you first met a woman, so why was he so...jealous?

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a while?" Wes said, they did so and Wes started the conversation. "So you're Soul's meister huh?"

Maka nodded and he continued, "While I knew he would be able to find a partner eventually, I never expected Soul to pair up with such a lovely girl."

Maka was blushing again, and Soul was just about ready to tackle the man. The three of them talked for a few hours, then Wes looked at the clock, "I'd better get going" He said "I still have to find a hotel." Maka tugged on Souls shirt, "Hey Soul" she said "Why don't we ask Kid if Wes can stay with him?"

Soul made a face. "Are you sure that's a good idea with Liz and Patty?" he said "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." she said.

Soul imagened sending Wes to stay with Liz and Patty, Knowing them Liz would flirt with him, Patty would ask him questions about giraffes, and then somehow they would end up giving him a makeover.

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow!" Maka said to Wes, while Soul had been thinking Maka explained everything about the tour to Wes, and gave him the address to shibusen, "Okay, see you both tomorrow." Wes said as he closed the door.

"He seems nice." Maka said, Soul looked at her and went into the kitchen, he was a little too nice with Maka in Souls opinion, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah" he said "I guess he is."

* * *

**Tada! Was it good? I hope so, please leave a review because I really love reading them, And just so you know I've just been hit with a big o'l ball of writers block, I've already got half of chapter 4 ready but I don't have the rest so it will be a while till the next chapter, sorry bout that. BROFIST!- Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys? So I'm back baby! Sorry for the wait, Hope none of you died while I was suffering my writers block but it's finally gone so here ya go! Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, If I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already for fuck sake.**

* * *

Soul and Maka sat outside of shibusen Waiting for Wes. Maka had told him to come 10 minutes after school had ended so it would be less crowded, And his car pulled in right on time.

"Hey Wes, I see you found the school okay." Maka said with a smile. "Yes, it was quite hard to miss." He said "You look lovely in you're uniform Maka." Maka blushed and said a light thank you. "It's not that special." She said "especially compared to Soul's Death scythe form, He can even fly, mabey we could give you a ride later. If you're up for it." She said. "Sounds like fun." Wes said with a smile.

Soul and Maka showed Wes the entire school. Maka had told Wes to stay close to her because it could be quite a maze in there, Wes stuck a little to close for souls liking, but he decided to keep quiet about it because it was probably nothing.

"Over here is the Death room." Maka explained "Trust me, it's not as scary as it sounds. And over there is-" Maka was tackled to the ground in mid sentence, Causing Wes to jump back in surprise. "MAAAKAAAA, IT'S YOU'RE PAPAAAA!" Soul rolled his eyes, Spirit was so over dramatic sometimes.

"Papa, get off me!" She squeaked, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "MAKA-CHOP!" Spirit now laid on the ground with a little fountain of blood spewing from his head.

"Are you alright?" Wes said, holding his hand out to Maka. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as he helped her up. "Sorry about my Papa, he's kinda..." Maka trailed off trying to find the right word. "Crazy." Soul mumbled. "Clingy?" Wes helpfully supplied. "Yes, thank you Wes." she said.

Soul couldn't understand why he was so jealous, They were just talking and Wes was just being polite. But every ones in a while he could hear just a tad of flirting in his voice, And Wes acted different around Maka. He had never acted this way towards any of the girl's they had met back home. Did...did Wes **like** Maka?

"Hey, Soul Eater." Soul turned to look at the pitiful excuse for a Death scythe who had called for him. "If you try to lay a finger on my Maka and so help me I promise you as a Death scythe and a father that I will beat the shi-" The so called Death scythe was cut off by a massive book connecting with his cranium.

"Stop it papa." Maka said "For the last time, I do not consider you my father." Spirit now sat in a corner crying and mumbling Maka's name over and over again, What a creep.

"Alright then." Maka said turning to them "this will be the last stop for our tour, let's go!" She said as she grabbed Wes's hand and pulled him along. Soul saw Wes blush when Maka had grabbed his hand.

Okay now Soul definitely thought Wes liked her. Soul was practically livid as he ran to catch up with the two. As they neared there destination they slowed down, Maka pushed the door open to reveal all there friends out on the roof.

"Wes, we wanted you to meet are friends." Maka said with a smile "Hello, I'm Death the kid, Shinigami's son, but you can just call me Kid." Kid said as he shook his hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kid." He said. "Wow" Liz said "I know Soul said you two look alike, but you two could be twins!"

"Hey!" Patty said running up to Wes "Do you like giraffes?" Wes looked over to Maka, silently asking her what to say. She gave him a nod and he looked back at the blonde girl jumping up and down in front of him. "Umm...yes." He said. Patty's eyes lit up. "Yay giraffes!" She cheered, running back to Liz.

"And I am the almighty Black*star, the man who will surpass god!" Black*star yelled as he stood on the ledge. Maka grabbed Wes and took him over to meet Tsubaki while Soul went over to talk to kid. "Hey kid." he said. "So that's you're brother?" Kid asked, Pointing to Wes, who was talking with Tsubaki and Maka.

"Yup." He said. "Hmm...He's a bit different from what I was expecting, but at least he's exceptionally symmetrical, So about the party..." Kid said. Soul sighed "I still don't think we need to." Soul said. "What party?" Soul turned around to see Wes with Maka next to him. "Were trying to throw a birthday party for Soul." Kid said. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, you deserve it." Wes said. "Wes is right Soul." Maka said "you've been working really hard ever since you became a death scythe, you deserve a break."

"Alright, alright, we can have a party, okay?" He said. "Then its settled" Kid said "The party will be this Friday, and Wes can come to." "Where something nice Soul." Liz said.

Maka spoke up "Me and Tsubaki could cook, if that's okay with you Tsubaki?" The girl in question turned to Maka "Yeah, I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"Well, we'd better get planing, common Liz, Patty." Kid said as he walked off with his two weapon's close behind.

"We'd better get going too." Tsubaki said as she and black*star headed back home.

Maka looked over at Wes "Well then, how about that ride I told you about?" She said. "Okay...as long as it's safe." He said, a little unsure. Maka chuckled "Don't worry, you can trust me."

The three of them walked out to the training field "Soul, transform." Maka said. Soul did so and she swung him around a few times before getting on. As she got on soul grew wings, "Ready?" she asked Wes. He nodded and slowly got on, wrapping his arms around Maka's waist. They slowly rose from the ground and Maka smiled as they sped off through the sky.

Wes's grip tightened as they got faster, making Maka blush. Soul was dripping with anger, he couldn't believe his brother was crushing on **his** meister.

Ones they landed Maka turned to Wes, "So how was it?" she asked as Soul transformed back. "That was incredible!" Wes said "how is Soul able to grow wings?" "I have a special grigori soul that enabled Soul to grow wings after he became a death scythe." She said. "I guess that's one more thing that make's you special." Wes said.

Maka blushed and Soul gave him a death glare that could make even professor stein shutter. luckily he didn't notice. "Hey, shouldn't we be heading home?" Soul said. "Oh, you're right!" Maka said "see ya later Wes!" She said as she ran off with Soul.

They walked home in silence for a while until Maka spoke up, "Are you okay Soul?" "Yeah, fine." He said in a flat tone as they walked up the stairs.

"Are you sure? you don't sound fine." She said as they came inside. "Yes Maka, I'm fine just let it go." he said as he walked into his room and shut the door, thus ending the conversation.

Maka knew something was wrong, but he would tell her when he was ready. If he was still upset after a little while she would force him to talk about it, but she would cut him some slack and let it go...for now.

* * *

**Tada! wacha think? Okay so I'm kinda running out of idea's so I'm gonna end this story soon, I know it's gonna be short but I'm just not sure how much I can do with it. So I'm still trying to come up with a few chapters to put in before the party so if you have any ideas I would really appreciate it, anyway thanks for reading and please R&R. BROFIST!- Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? I am Sooooooooo sorry for the wait, I was really busy this week and I just didn't have much time for writing. But Thank you to Zenophobia for the idea for this chapter so a brofist to you sir. Anyway in this chapter you will see somethings about Souls past with Wes, Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul sat on his bed in his room. He and Maka had just got back from lunch with the gang and Wes, Maka had invited Wes since everyone had to leave so soon when they went to shibusen.

They all spent the afternoon talking with Wes and getting to know him better. All his friends liked Wes, They probably liked Wes better that him. It wouldn't surprise him, Everybody preferred Wes over Soul. When Soul had enrolled into shibusen academy he thought he would be able to get away from it all, and find people who could accept who he was.

Now everyone liked Wes. It was just like when they were children, all the kids liked to play with Wes while Soul sat alone watching. Wes had offered to let him play with them once but the other kids wanted nothing to do with him, so he had kindly declined.

He remembered when they had there first horseback race when Wes had come in first and Soul in close second._ Soul flew across the finish line just a foot behind Wes._

_ When they had entered the stables his father had told him "Second place isn't good enough" and "Evans always come out on top." After his father had finished scolding him he had gone to praise Wes for his winning. _

_Wes had come to talk to him later, "Hey you did good." He said. "No I didn't" Soul stated bitterly "I came in second. If that was good dad wouldn't have yelled at me." Wes looked at his brother sympathetically._

_ "Just because you didn't win doesn't mean you failed." He said. Soul looked up at him. "According to dad I did." he said looking back down at the ground. Wes sighed and went back to his horse leaving Soul to tend to his own, he wondered if his dad really even loved him at all considering he always told him to be like Wes._

_ Sometimes he wondered if there lives would be better if he wasn't there at all._

This thought had occurred to him many times. Would his parents be better off if Soul wasn't there to mess up? He definitely thought so after he messed up a song on stage.

_Soul was in the middle of playing a piece in an important concert. He was playing beautifully until he hit a high note instead of a low, creating an awkward leap in the song.  
"I can not believe you Soul!" his father scolded. "You made a fool out of us today, don't you know that you're behavior reflects off of all of us? You can't make mistakes like that, EVER._ _I swear, you should try to be more like Wes. Have you ever seen Wes make a fool out of himself?_ _I didn't think so."_

After he left home he knew he would be pretty lonely, he didn't expect people to greet him with open arms.

He looked like a freak, and nobody wanted to be with a freak. But all of that changed when he met an ash blonde girl who didn't gasp when she saw his snow white hair, didn't run when she saw his blood red eyes, and didn't scream when she saw him shark like teeth.

_He was been confused when she had approached him and asked him his name. "this is who I am" he said to her before he started to play the piano he was sitting at. He__ played a dark and creepy song that he had wrote. A song his parents had said was "horrible" and that "he shouldn't play such trash". _

_When he had finished his song he had fully expected her to run away and say something like 'you're such a freak, stay away from me!' So he was surprised when she had came up and held her hand out to him, "That was beautiful." she had said "I don't know much about music but I know you have talent, do you want to be my partner?"_

_ Soul had been shocked that she didn't run away or said his music was bad, In fact, she had __**liked**__ it. No one has ever liked his music before. He smiled before taking the girls hand. He had finally found a real friend_.

After Soul met Maka things finally started to look up for him. But now that she knew Wes, she would want to be with him, he knew it. The one thing in his life that actually cared about, and Wes got that to.

He should have expected this thought. Wes won at everything, so why would this be any different? He figured this was just another thing he would have to deal with. But this time, he wasn't sure he knew how.

* * *

**Tada! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Again I'm so sorry for the late update, I seriously hate myself for not updating. And I was thinking that for the next chapter I could write about Maka's view on the situation, Sound cool? Hope so, anyways please leave a review, it makes me really happy when you do and I literally fangirl over every single review I read and hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon, BROFIST!- Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, my computer hasn't been working, my friends have been giving me a lot of crap lately, I haven't been sleeping or eating, and I've just been stressed out. Anyways it took me awhile to write this one so hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, come on you guys should know this by now.**

* * *

Soul had gone into his room after they had come home with a "I'm taking a nap, don't bother me" and slammed the door.

Maka had been watching him when they were having lunch with Wes, he seemed distant and angry, and almost a little sad. She couldn't understand why though. Everyone was getting along great with Wes, and it seemed like he was having a great time getting to know everyone and asking questions about missions and school. That should make Soul happy...right?

At first she thought that Soul was mad at Wes, but Wes hadn't done anything wrong so why would he be angry with him? Her next thought had been whether or not he was mad at her, did she do something or say something to make him upset?

She hoped not, she'd never admit it, but she hated it when Soul was mad at her.

Maka loved Soul but she could never admit it, because if he didn't feel the same way **everything **would be ruined. Soul was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she didn't want to lose it.

Soul was the first male she had ever trusted after everything that happened with her father. At first she had been a little uneasy about partnering with a man, but Soul had proven his loyalty rather quickly after there first mission together.

_Soul and Maka were walking back to Soul's bike after they had collected there first soul when a boy around there age, maybe a little older, had approached them. "Hey there cutey." He said as he stood in front of Maka "You from around here?"_

_ Maka eyed the boy suspiciously, He didn't seem intoxicated. Sure he was only 14 or 15 at most, but hey, you never know with these towns._

_"No." She said carefully "Great, then why don't I show you around?" He said as he threw his arm around her shoulder "Uh.. no thank you, we really should be going." she said as she wiggled out of the boys grasp "Aww come on, I can show you the town hotspots, and I could show you a really good time." He said suggestively.  
_

_Now Maka was getting really uncomfortable "No thank you. We have to go now." she said sternly. As she was walking away the boy reached over and grabbed her arm, turning her around "Come on, have a little fun."_

_ Maka was about to say something else, when Soul spoke up "She said were leaving, why don't you let her go before you get into trouble." The boy turned to Soul "Who do you think you are, threatening me?" The boy tried to shoved Soul backwards but Soul stepped out of the way, making the boy stumble "You little punk!" He growled before throwing a punch at Soul, who dodged it easily making the boy angrier._

_The more the boy missed, the angrier he got, and pretty soon he was throwing blind punches out of pure loathe. But as Soul dodged another punch, he realized with horror that the boys fist was heading towards Maka's face. Maka looked up as she realized what was happening "AH!" she threw her arms up to protect herself as she closed her eyes, preparing for the blow._

_ But instead of feeling pain, she heard a hit, a grunt, another hit, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Confused, she opened her eyes to see the boy lying on the ground, and Soul holding his chest and cringing slightly. "Soul!" she yelled "Are you okay?" Soul looked at her with his signature smirk "I'm fine, nothing a cool guy like me can't handle. Now let's go home already, I'm starving."_

_ Maka giggled as she and Soul made there way over to his bike, Maka with a new found respect for her partner.  
_

Maka knew she could trust Soul, unlike her good for nothing cheating father, HE was the reason she didn't trust men ever since she was a child.

_Maka was watching them from behind a tree in the park. Papa had wrapped his arm around her and she was leaning against him. This would have made Maka very happy, If that woman had been her mama._

_But it wasn't. Maka had never seen this woman before, but they were acting like they had known each other forever. Maka was angry at her Papa for always doing this, because it made Mama knew it because she would always here her yelling at him about things like this whenever he came home._

_ Papa always said that nothing was going but Mama knew that he was lying. It was always the same thing, but with a different woman. Eventually Mama got tired of it and left. Papa always told Maka that he loved Mama, but Maka never believed him. Because she knew that he was a liar, and that he always would be.  
_

But as time went by, little by little, she began to open up again, all because of Soul.

And she knew that if Soul were to leave her, she would fall apart. She wouldn't be able to find another partner, she wouldn't be able to do schoolwork, she wouldn't be able to focus, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Her entire world practically revolved around Soul, and she knew it wasn't healthy. She swore that she would never get this attached to a man, ever. But Soul was different, He was actually able to get her to open up to him about her father, and about so many other thing she would never tell anyone else.

But she knew she could never tell Soul how she really felt. To him, she was just his flat-chested, bookworm, pigtailed Meister. Nothing more.

* * *

**Tada! So was that good enough for you? I hope so, Please leave a review cuz I totally love it when you do, When I posted my last chapter I looked to see if I had any reviews and when I checked I shot up and started jumping around and yelling, And then my dad came down and he was like "Are you okay?!" and I looked over at him and said "Uhh...yeah. Sorry..uh...fangirlness."** **So yeah, Anyways I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I'm not sure when cuz I'm still bouncing between two different ideas, but as soon as I figure it out I'll get that done, BROFIST!- Sarah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? Holy crap how long has it been? I'm so sorry for not updating, With my sisters wedding like a week away It's pretty hectic around here, and I was having trouble coming up with what way to go about continuing this, but I managed to figure it out. Anyways, a shout out to Mega-Gamer 18 for the idea for this chapter, a brofist to you good sir. You guys should check out his story _New arrival, _I checked it out and it's really interesting. So,yeah. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not in own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul was sitting in his apartment by himself. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki had dragged Maka to the mall with them to buy something for her to wear at the party, which was only three days away. So Soul was left alone in there apartment to mull over his thoughts.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked, plopping his head down on the back of the couch. Wes liked Maka, and it looked like Maka liked Wes right back. They would start dating, she would probably move in with him, and they would live happily ever after. Meanwhile Soul would be left alone, partnerless and heartbroken. He wouldn't be able to find another partner, not like Maka, he would most likely drop out of school, and live a sad, lonely life knowing that if he had only told her, things might have been different.

But he couldn't break them apart, that would be cruel. If Maka wanted to be with Wes, he would just have to suck it up and pretend to be happy for them. But he couldn't deal with it, he realized sitting up. He wouldn't be able to let her go, he wouldn't be able to just give her to Wes, he couldn't stand to watch her leave. So he got up and ran into his room, sat at his desk, and began writing.

* * *

"Soul I'm home!" Maka called as she walked through the door. When she got no response she looked around "Soul?" She called. She went into her room and set her bags down on her bed, then went into Soul's room "Soul, are you in here?" She peeked into the room and noticed that it was cleaner than usual.

There were no clothes tossed around the room like always and his MP3 was missing from it's hold on his desk. She walked into the kitchen, thinking he was probably getting a snack and had his headphones in so he couldn't hear her.

When he was nowhere to be seen she started to get worried. She was about to go call Tsubaki to see if he was with Black*star when she spotted a piece of paper on the table. Cautiously, she picked up the paper and read it

"_Dear Maka, I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but I just couldn't stand saying it to your face. I'm leaving, I know it's sudden but I think it's for the best. I know you like Wes, and I hope you two are happy together. Like I said, I would've told you in person, but I would definitely loose my cool if I had to say it with your big green eyes staring at me. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine on my own. I'm not telling you where I went because I know you'll only try to come get me and that will only cause trouble. Again, I hope you two are happy together. I'll miss you- Soul."_

Maka stared at the letter, re reading over and over again. Panic set in at she ran out of the apartment, searching the parking lot. To her horror, his orange bike was nowhere to be seen. She ran back into the apartment and into Soul's room, looking around she noticed that almost all his clothed were gone, along with his MP3, pillow, sleeping bag, and suitcase, along with a few other things.

Maka's knee's gave out as she collapsed on the floor, tears running down her face. Her single greatest fear had just come true. Soul was gone.

* * *

**Tada! I know, you guys are probably damning me right now thinking something along the lines of "_What the hell?! She doesn't post for over a month and then she does this?!_****" But your just gonna have to work through this with me okay? Don't worry, your gonna find out where Soul went in the next chapter which I will be posting soon. Oh and I turned my old oneshot _Didn't know it till now_ into a drabble collection so if you wanna check that out just go to my profile. Anyways please please _please_ leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys? Nice to see y'all! Okay so I hope you guys don't hate me for posting that suckish chapter, I wanted to make it longer but that's all I could come up with. And just so you know, I'm going to be posting a new oneshot on my profile sometime between the 21st and 25th, so keep a lookout for that. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul had just finished writing his letter to Maka. She had left for the mall about an hour and a half ago, and Liz and Patty could shop for hours, so he had enough time.

He went into his room and packed the essentials, cloths, blanket, pillow, ect. He set his suitcase on his bed and went into Maka's room. He looked around, neat as always. He walked in, taking in her scent. Vanilla and strawberry's. He walked over to her bed, looking at a picture she had on her nightstand.

It was a picture of the entire gang outside of shibusen, Black*star was blabbing about his godliness while Tsubaki was trying to calm him down with a small smile on her face. Liz and Patty were leaning against each other and Kid was freaking out since there pose wasn't symmetrical, and finally him and Maka. He was standing in his usual slouched position smirking and Maka was standing next to him, hands folded behind her back with a huge smile on her face.

Soul always loved her smile, it always made her eyes light up. He wouldn't be able to see that bright smile every morning when she woke him up anymore. He couldn't see her bright green eyes when she engaged him in conversation anymore. He wouldn't be able to spend lazy Sunday afternoons watching TV with her head on his shoulder and him twirling her hair in between his fingers anymore.

Soul put the picture down and headed into the kitchen, setting the note on the table and grabbing his suitcase off of his bed. he walked out of the apartment and walked over to his bike, strapping the case to the back and getting on. He looked back at the building and said a quiet "Goodbye Maka." Before speeding off to the airport.

He had all of his cash with his to provide his with a ticket and a few day's food. He hadn't completely figured out where he was going, but before he knew what he was doing, he was buying a ticket to Italy.

* * *

**Tada! I know I know, short again. But this is as far as I could get at the moment since I really needed to post this today. I'll have the next chapter up fairly soon since my sister and I finally have shoes and our hair picked out for my other sisters wedding, which is a week away, so it's CRAZY over here. Anyway, Please leave a review, it means SO much to me when you do, and I'll see ya soon. BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys? Okay so I managed to get this done now that I have taken care of a creeper problem I've been having (If you read chapter 8 of my other story _didn't know it till now_ then you know what I'm talking about.) So here's a chapter for all you lovely bros!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka got up and walked over to the phone, dialing it and holding it up to her ear. It ringed a few times before a female voice said _"Hello this is Tsubaki speaking."_ "Tsubaki he's gone." Maka sobbed into the phone _"Maka-chan? Are you crying? What's wrong, who's gone?" _Maka breathed a few times before answering "Soul, he's gone. He thinks I like Wes and he just packed up all of his stuff and left. He thinks that Wes and I were going to start dating Tsubaki. He left and I have no idea where he is." She said, another round of tears streaming down her face.

She heard Tsubaki gasp before she said _"Are you sure? Why would he think that?" _"I don't know, but that's what he thinks. He said it all in a letter." _"I'll be right there okay? Just stay there." _She said before hanging up. Maka put the phone down before going over to the couch and sitting on it, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly.

A few minutes later the door was kicked down "SOUL BUDDY, ARE YOU HERE?!" The obnoxious ninja called into the apartment "Black*star! Didn't you hear anything I just said?" Tsubaki said walking in. "Maka-chan!" she gasped, running over to her. "Maka are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on her knee. She only sniffled in response, hugging her knees closer to her.

"Oh Maka-chan." She said, sitting down next to her and wrapping her arm's around her tightly. She only cried harder at the action. Black*star sat on the other side of her, patting her head lightly "It's all good Maka, we'll bring that idiot back here. And then we'll kick his ass for being a total moron." He said, for once being completely serious. She looked over at him, offering a tiny smile at his attempt to comfort her.

"Maybe we should call Shinigami-sama?" Tsubaki suggested. "What would he do?" Black*star asked "Well, maybe he could find out where Soul went. He is the lord of death after all." She said "Okay, lets try it." He said getting up. "We'll go call shinigami-sama, you just wait here okay?" She said. Maka nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. Tsubaki looked at her for a minute before following Black*star into the bathroom to call Shinigami-sama.

_'Soul, you moron, why would you think that I like Wes?' _Maka thought to herself. Where would he get the idea that she liked Wes? And why the hell would he run away? None of it made sense to her.

"Alright, lets go." Black*star said as he made his way over to the door. "Ready Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked as she stood in front of her. "Yeah, lets go." Maka said, pushing herself off the couch and wiping her face dry.

The three of them walked into the death room together and immediately heard the obnoxious voice of Spirit Albarn. "Maka, my darling daughter!" He yelled running up to her. He stopped short when he caught sight of her puffy red eyes and flushed face. In a split second he went from happy to murderous, screaming at the top of his lungs "Who made my angel cry?! I'll kill them!" Maka uttered a small "Be quiet Papa." as she walked past him, rubbing her eyes.

"Yo yo how's it goin'?" Shinigami cheerfully asked "Shinigami-sama we have a question to ask you." Tsubaki said coming up next to Maka. "Sure, what do you want to know?" He asked with a tilt of his head "Due to a misunderstanding, Demon sythe Soul Eater Evans has run away and we have no idea where he went. Is there any way that we could track him?" She asked.

"Soul has run away? Oh my. Well I don't think that I could track him, but I bet Maka could." Maka looked up in surprise "Me?" she asked "Yup, You have a very advanced soul perception Maka. You were able to find crona with it after all." He said. "Yes, but Soul and I had to match our wavelengths in order for me to reach that level of soul perception." She said.

"Just match wavelengths with Death sythe." He said bouncing slightly. "Match wavelengths with Papa?" She said looking over at him. "Yes, you can do that remember? You two can match wavelengths because you're father and daughter." He said looking between the two.

"Okay, I'll try. Papa?" She said. Spirit walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Maka closed her eyes, focusing on Soul's wavelength. Maka gasped as her eyes shot open. She looked over at Tsubaki and Black*star and stated "I found him."

* * *

**Tada! Oh Maka, you can be so oblivious. Haha A little bit of a cliff hanger here. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter since my sisters wedding is in four days, its pretty crazy. Do any of you listen to three days grace? There really good, there one of my favorite bands. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, my keyboard is acting shitty and jamming a lot, But please leave a review about..anything you want really, and I'll see you in the next chapter! BROFIST!-Sarah.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup guys? So the wedding is over! I had a blast, Got to see my cousins and dance a lot with my siblings and them (Which was SO much fun since not too many people where on the dance floor), I got to eat yummeh food, and most importantly... I got to see my sister get married! The only part I didn't like was when we had to take pictures, Since we had to do them at the metro parks mostly on the rocks so it was uneven and we still had to wear our heels, and my heels are little demons that deserve to burn in hell in one of excalibur's 5 hour story telling party's. But it was pretty funny when one of the groomsmen dropped his coat in the river. Damn, I'm so tired right now but I really needed to post this. You bros see what I do for you? I could be sleeping right now! I hope you're happy. Hope you enjoy :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's _fabulous _characters.  
**

* * *

Soul looked around as he walked into the church, which was closed for the night. He really had no idea what he was doing here, he just went to the first place that he could think of. "I guess I could sleep here for tonight and then look for a motel tomorrow." He mumbled to himself, setting his suitcase on the pew next to him.

Soul sat down, running his hands over his face. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe he should have confronted Maka about Wes. Maybe he should have faced this like a man instead of running away like a pansy. But he couldn't even stand the thought of them being together, no way would he be able to keep his cool if he had to see them together in person.

He sighed loudly "Maybe I could call her?" He said. But what would he say? 'Hey, sorry for running away and leaving you partnerless but I didn't want to see you and my brother making kissy faces'? Yeah, that wouldn't be the smartest idea. He groaned loudly as he laid down, putting his hands behind his head.

He wondered what Maka was doing at that moment, probably freaking out about him and being all cuddly with Wes for comfort. How were the others going to handle it? They had Wes now, so would they even miss him? Would they even notice that he was gone?

Before Soul even realized it it was already 11. He had been sitting there for hours. All of the sudden the doors to the church flew open. Soul ducked under the pew as to not be seen. He could hear light footsteps approaching him. As the person stood in front of the pew, he spotted a very familiar pair of combat boots.

He rolled out from the other side of the pew and stood up quickly, starring at the person in front of him "...Maka?"

* * *

"I found him." Maka stated. "Where is he?" Tsubaki asked "At the church in Italy where we fought Crona." she said. "Why is he there?" Black*star said, clearly confused. "He probably went to the first place he could think of that was far away from here, Soul's tends not to think things through." She sighed. "Well then why are we standing around here? Let's go get that moron and drag his ass back!" Black*star yelled.

"And how do you suggest we get there?" Maka asked. "Easy! You can just fly there!" He yelled again. Maka face palmed. "I need Soul to fly you idiot." She said. "Oh yeah.." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of your travel expenses." Shinigami-sama said. "Are you sure that's okay sir?" Maka asked. "Of course! Besides, this _is_ official shibusen business." He said with a wink.

"Thank you so much Shinigami-sama!" Maka exclaimed. "We should probably stop at our houses to get a few things." Tsubaki said. "Just head to the airport when you're ready, everything will be arranged." Shinigami-sama said.

"Thanks again sir, we'll go get our things and head out immediately." Maka said running out, Tsubaki and Black*star following close behind. "That little bastard will pay for making my baby girl cry." Spirit said fisting his hands. "I'm sure he has his reasons Death Scythe. Let's not jump to conclusions." Shinigami-sama said. "What reason could be have for running away?" Spirit asked.

"I'm not sure. But there bond is strong, one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen. I'm sure they'll get though this." He said.

* * *

Soul starred in shock at his partner. Or, now Ex-partner. "Maka I-" Soul started but was cut off by the most excruciatingly painful Maka-chop he had ever felt. "YOU DUMBASS!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Soul sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. "The hell woman?! What the fuck are you doing here!?" He shouted at her. "What am I doing here?! I'm here to get your ass to come back, what else would I be doing here!?" She yelled.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't coming back!" Soul shouted. "What's wrong with you? Why are you running away from me? What did I do?" She shouted hoarsely, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. "I-, You didn't do anything Maka." Soul sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I just- I just didn't want to have to see you with my brother." He said shamefully.

"Soul," Maka said, placing her hands on his shoulders "I don't have feelings for your brother." She said. Souls eyes widened as he starred at he. "R-really?" He asked. "Yes, really. I'm not sure what I said or did to make you think that I did, but I don't." She said smiling. Soul sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug.

When they pulled apart Maka spoke "But...there is someone else that I like." Soul felt his stomach drop to his ankles. "Really, Who?" He asked, trying to keep calm. Maka hesitated before answering. "Wes's brother." She said in a quiet voice. Souls entire body went tense. Did she just say what he thought she said? "Maka..you like me?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She said, her face getting red. He was quiet for a minute and when Maka looked up at him, he was smiling brightly. "I like you too Maka. I never told you because if you didn't like me back everything between us would be ruined. I guess I was worried about nothing." He said, face getting red. He looked up startled when Maka started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked defensively. She continued laughing before answering "I-I was worried about the same thing! Guess we were both being pretty silly, huh?" She said, laughing all the while. Soul smiled warmly at her before hugging her again. "So, what does this make us?" Maka asked. Soul smirked. "That depends. What do you want us to be?" He asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "I suppose...I want you to be my boyfriend. If that's okay with you." She said, her face extremely red. Soul chuckled. "Sounds cool. That means you're mine now. I'm not gonna let any other guys even look at you." He said.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm tired from having to come all the way here to get you." She said pulling away from him. "Yeah. By the way, how did you find me?" Soul asked grabbing her hand. "Oh that, Papa and I matched our wavelengths to boost my soul perception." She said. "Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that." He said. Just as they opened the door Soul was kicked in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"OW, what the hell 'star?!" He yelled at the blue haired assassin. "That was for being a total dipshit." Black*star said with a smirk. "And this," He said, punching him in the stomach "Is for making my most loyal follower cry." He then held his hand out to help Soul up, which he took. "I know I was being an ass, but did you really have to go that far?" He asked rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry Soul." Tsubaki said sheepishly from behind Black*star. "Can we please just get going?" Maka said with annoyance. "Oh quit your whining woman, shinigami said that we could stay here for two more days. You can't rush a god like me!" Black*star yelled. "Makaaaa-CHOP!" Maka shouted, slamming a book into his head. Black*star fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

"Lemme go grab my stuff." Soul said walking back into the church. The others followed behind him. "You weren't actually planing on staying at the church, were you?" Maka asked as he picked up his suitcase. "No, I was planing to stay here for tonight and then look for a motel tomorrow until I could find an apartment and a job." He said.

"You really weren't planning on coming back?" Tsubaki asked. "Yeah, that was the plan." Soul said. "So Maka knocked some sense into you huh?" Black*star asked. "You could say that." Soul said, pulling Maka over to him and giving her a peck on the cheek. Maka flushed a bright red as Tsubaki gave them a knowing smile. Black*star had a stupid grin on his face. "Hahaha! I guess you aren't such a pansy after all Soul! I can't believe you had the balls to confess!" He hollered.

"He didn't," Maka said with a smirk. "I did." Black*star stood there shocked for a moment, looking between the two, before he burst out laughing "Are you serious?! Soul, you let the girl confess?! Man, not cool!" He bawled, clutching his stomach in laughter. "Not cool Maka." Soul grumbled, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "Oh hush. Just get your bags and start walking, I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep. We can go sight seeing tomorrow." She said walking beside Tsubaki.

"Come on man, let's go." Black*star said, recovering from his laughing fit. "Besides," He said "The sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner you and Maka can make kissy face." He burst out laughing again when Souls face turned another shade of red. "Shut up 'star!" He yelled, smacking him upside the head. "At least Maka and I are together now. When are YOU going to grow a pair and ask out Tsubaki?" He accused. "What?! Tsubaki? Pssh, what the hell are you talking about? Let's get going already, I'm beat!" He said walking ahead of him.

Soul chuckled to himself as he ran to catch up with the rest of them, wrapping his arm around Maka's waist when he was close enough, causing Maka to blush again. Tsubaki giggled to herself from beside her, happy that the two were finally together. _'Now if only Black*star would try to make a move.'_ she thought to her self, inwardly sighing.

* * *

**Tada! Yay, finally finished! I'm really sorry about this late update you guys, I was going to post this the day after the wedding but I didn't finish it in time, and then I was going through some emotional crap and kept messing up the story. I wanted to wait a bit to write this so I didn't totally ruin it with my personal shit ya know? So anyways, the next chapter is going to be the final one, but don't worry! I will write an epilogue! And a few other things will be explained in the next chapter, I have something planed, mwahaha! lol jk it's nothing bad. So anyways If you could pretty pretty please leave a review I will love you forever, and I'll see you in the next chapter! BROFIST!-Sarah. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup guys? So yeah, hi! Sorry again for the late update, there's a bunch of stuff going on around here. Did any of you guys think that everything happened a bit to quickly in the last chapter? I think things happened a bit too quick, sorry 'bout that. So this will be my "final chapter". Let's get on with it! Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

"Maka, you ready?" Soul called from the living room. "Almost, give me a minute!" She called back from her bedroom. Soul and Maka were getting ready for Souls birthday party at Kids house. They had arrived back from Italy yesterday and slept most of the day. "Okay, ready." Maka said stepping out of her room. She was wearing a white lacy skirt that reached just above her knee and a flowy green top with a braid in the front of her hair and the rest down.

"You look beautiful." He said, making her blush a bright red. "D-don't you think beautiful is a bit of a strong word?" She stuttered. "Nope, I can't think of any other word to describe you." He said twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Come on, were gonna be late." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

They got to the gallows mansion in about 15 minutes and walked inside. They looked around to see that everybody had already arrived. "Happy birthday Soul!" Liz said giving him a quick hug. "Maka, you wore the outfit I picked out for you!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. "Well yeah, of course I did. Did you expect me not to?" Maka asked. "Well, I had my doubts." She admitted.

"Hello Soul, happy birthday." Kid said walking up to them. "Thanks man." He said smirking. "Maka, your hair is asymmetrical!" Kid shouted in horror, reaching for her hair. Liz grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Kid it looks cute, don't mess with it." She said. "But the symmetry!" He cried. "If you don't stop it right now I'm going to let Patty draw giraffes all over your face while your sleeping." She growled. Kid immediately backed off and went into the kitchen.

"SOUL BUDDY, YOUR GOD WISHES YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! BE GRATEFUL FOR MY BLESSING!" Black*star shouted from where he was hanging on the curtains. He jumped down and landed in front of them. "Thanks 'star." He said, giving him a high five. "Hi Soul, happy birthday." Tsubaki said cheerfully. "Do you want to get started on the food Maka-chan? Kid said that he's going to order some pizzas so all we have to do is make a few sides." She said. "Sure." Maka said, following her into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go- wait, where's Patty?" Liz asked, looking around the room. A large crash and manic laughter were suddenly heard from upstairs. "Oh shit, PATTY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Liz shouted, running up stairs to see what mess Patty had made this time.

"So man, hows it going with Maka?" Black*star asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "What about him and Maka?" Kid asked, reentering the room after Liz had left. "Didn't Soul tell you? He and Maka are dating!" Black*star said, cackling at the tiny blush on Souls face. "What? Since when?" Kid asked, surprise written all over his face. "Since Maka made a move on him in Italy. They _would've_ been dating sooner if Soul had just grown a pair and told her how he felt." Black*star said, giving Soul a look of mock pity. Soul glared at him, slugging him in the arm.

"So Maka was the one who ended up confessing huh? Guess I owe Liz 20 bucks." Kid said. "Wait, you and Liz made a bet on which one of us would confess first?!" Soul shouted in disbelief. "Heh, yeah. Sorry about that." Kid said sheepishly. Just then a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. Everybody rushed into the kitchen to see Tsubaki down on her knees staring at a broken window. "Tsubaki!" Black*star yelled, running over to her and kneeling down. "Tsubaki what happened?" He asked her. She didn't respond, only continued to stare at the window in horror.

"Tsubaki... where's Maka?" Soul asked, looking around the room for his ash blonde girlfriend. "S-she's gone." Tsubaki whispered. "What do you mean she's gone? Where is she?" He said, getting worried. "He took her." She said, sounding on the brink of tears. "Who took her?" He asked, worry leaking into his tone.

Tsubaki looked over to him, starring at him before saying in a shaky voice "Asura."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! IT'S NOT OVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *flails around the room.* Did I surprise you? Hope I did. So this idea will probably get about 2, maybe 3 more chapters. So hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. BROFIST!- Sarah.**


End file.
